1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sun hat with eyeglasses, more particularly one, whose eyeglasses can be pivoted close to a lower side of a visor thereof to be in a not-in-use position, and can be adjusted in position to suit different users.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
People usually wear hats to block direct sunlight and prevent heatstroke when taking a walk or doing outdoor exercises. Furthermore, people usually wear sunglasses to protect the eyes from the sun's damaging rays.
When people move indoors, and take off the sunglasses, they can put the sunglasses in their clothing pockets, on top of their hats or in their handbags. No matter which one of the above ways is used, there is risk of the sunglasses getting damaged. And, the sunglasses are prone to fall off if they are positioned on top of hats.